villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wallentin
Wallentin is the main antagonist of the 2015 Swedish comedy-thriller reboot film Johnson Gang-The Perfect Heist. She was portrayed by Andrea Edwards. History Several years before the course of the movie, Wallentin murdered her father to inherit his fortune and company Wallentin exchange. The only one who was aware of this was her mother, whom she kept from telling anyone by keeping her in bed and feeding her pills. ' Wallentin Exchange became incredibly successful under her command, partially because she made extra money by washing illegal cash on the side. But one night a professional car-thief named Ralph Johnson and his nephew Charles accidentally stole her laptop which contained evidence of her flagitious and illegal actions. She and with a corrupt police commissioner named Krantz tracked Ralph down, killed him and retrieved the laptop. Charles witnessed the deed and swore revenge. Charles enlisted a fraudster named Ragnar Vanheden, a demolition expert named Harry and a lock-specialist named Rocky to break into Wallentin's HQ and clear out her vault, but Wallentin predicted their arrival. She had all the money transferred to another location beforehand and trapped him and Rocky in the vault. Knowing that the two thieves would soon die anyway, she admitted to having killed Charle's uncle, and compared it to the murder of her father long ago. She tried to kill the two of them by filling the vault with poisonous gas, but Charles had already planned their escape by having Harry blow a hole in the floor and pick them up in a subway-train. Not only that, but Ragnar had also disguised himself as a transporter and stolen all of the money that was transferred from the vault. A press-conference was made to have Wallentin explain how her company would survive this massive loss. However, Charles had secretly recorded her confession in the vault and broadcasted it from afar in the middle of the conference, revealing her true nature to both the press and the police. She was arrested as a result. Personality Wallentin was a cold-hearted, unsympathetic, determined and ruthless person who had no qualms about murder. The only thing she was passionate about was the success of her company, and believed that anything else, such as compassion and mercy, was unnecessary distractions. Her stressful work made her short-tempered, impatient, and bitter, often lashing out at her henchman Krantz whenever he disappointed her. While leniently sadistic and treacherous, she was shown to have a dark sense of humor when she said that pumping her vault full of poison was like "having your own gas-chamber", openly comparing herself to a Nazi. She absolutely loathed her father, but was human enough to keep her mother alive for several years, even though she knew of her daughter's terrible secret. Trivia *Unlike the previous Johnson Gang movies, this one was meant to be a thriller. As such, Wallentin was much darker and more realistic compared to other villains of the franchise. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Game Changer Category:Female Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Businessmen Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful